1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal structure, and particularly relates to a thermal stricture, suitable for thin electric devices, having a good heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology industry, the speed of the computer operation is getting faster, and the heat generated when the computer is operated is getting more and more. In order to take the huge and dense heat away from the computer to external environment and keep the CPU under the allowable temperature for operation, usually, a thermal structure serving as an assistance for heat dissipating from CPU is installed on the CPU. Currently, it is a still necessary for other heat sources else, such as a video graphics card (VGA), to install a further thermal structure. In early stages, a thermal structure is made of an aluminum based material by extruding to form a heat sink with a plurality of fins. The heat sink is directly installed on the CPU or other heat sources else for heat dissipating. Subsequently, in order to improve the heat dissipating efficiency, a heat dissipating fan is installed on the top of the heat sink. The fan and the heat sink are combined to form a thermal structure. The heat generated from the heat sources is taken away to reduce the thermal of the heat sources by an airflow generated by the fan. However, the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink or the thermal structure mentioned above is still not sufficient, thus, a thermal plate or a heat pipe is installed below the heat sink. The heat of the sources is rapidly dissipated via flowing and capillarity structures of the thermal plate or the heat pipe. That is a main way to solve thermal problems. The design trend of an electric device is getting lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, therefore, the thermal structure is merely installed on a main heat source. However, the heat is still generated by other electric parts or peripheral devices of the electric devices during operation, such as a hard disk driver. If there is no way to take the heat of sources away, the heat will be overflowing with the electric devices, resulted in the effect of the life of the electric devices. Thus, how to improve the heat dissipation in a limited space is the most important subject for solving today.